buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michaelisawesome680/Michael Owusu's Fanfic blog
Hey everyone,michael here.Recently Ive been looking at some great fanfic whitch have inspierd me to make my own.Here is one I made yet it is pretty bad so im not going to continute it,unless you want me to,here it is. PERCY - Chapter 1:The Boat Percy stood at the end of the peir,gazing up at the huge ship that towerd above him.The Argo III,temperarily his home and also the venue of the ATW(around the world) buddyfight tournements.He grasped the hilt of his core gadget - a bronze xphios type greek sword - tightly,the way he always did when he was nervous.He unsheathed it and stared at it.He was so lost in his own thought that he only realised he had been ambushed when a dark shadow passed over the reflection of his blade,and by that time it was already too late.He was pushed into down the water.When he surfaced he was greeted by a girl with warm brown eyes and brown hair braided over one shoulder.They shared a smile for a little to long and the girl turned away. She pulled him out of the water and stood him up."Thanks Piper"he said,still a bit dazed from his unplanned swim.They walked back to the group who stood only a few meters away.A kid who looked like a latino elf -with his pointy ears,curly dark hair and short hight - grinned at them - Leo.Another boy stood next him,he was tall with sandy blond hair and pouty lips.He was checking his phone inosently.A girl stood apart from the rest of them,leaning on her suitcase. She had storm grey eyes and blond hair pulled back in a pony tail.She was reading a book that seemed to be about architecture judging from the Greek/Roman temple on its front cover -Annabeth.At the edge of the group stood a girl with brown skin and curly brown hair -Hazel."Dude!"Percy said,waving his hands franticaly at Leo."What the heck? "Chill man,did you really expect me not to grasp the percfect oppertunity for a prank.Come on,that's like walking through an archery feild with a target over your head,thats like -"Leo speah was rudely cut short by a blown horn,signaling everyone to get on the ship."Come on Mr metaphore."said annabeth as she grabbed Leos wrist."We've got a boat to catch.The four of them wheeled there suitcases up the ramp and onto the ship. Piper-Chapter 2:Home not so sweet home Imagine a cruise ship.Got it?Good.Now quadrupel that ship. Now you have the Argo III.The Argo had 9 floors.The office,5 bedroom floors - the tounement is internatinal,what do you expect! - three Dinning halls and the harbour.Team Limit break(yes they also like vanguard)registered in at the office.Leo stared at his plastic currency card like it was solid gold while the rest of the team just slid them in there pockets.He was so focused on how amazing his unlimeted cash card was going to be that he almost got squished in the elevator.The elevator music was pretty bad so Piper was almost relived when they stumbeled out of the elevator,well if you can call landing flat on your face a relif.Michael took this chance to use up his solid,helping piper up before she could redeem her solid intentinonally and make him do something imposible,literaly.108 and 109 where their rooms.Boys got 8 and girls 9.After days of stick car travel the boys almost killed eachother - literally,see this is one of the reaons they dont relise future force to the public - to get a bath.Instead they chose the slightly more civil option of RPS.Michael won by guess his opponents moves which meant he got to bath first,yet his friends got him back when they stole his clothes whitch was a pretty bad idea considering that in the end the had a sword leveled between their throats.Back in the girls room the was alot less comotion.They had silently unpacked their stuff.The elected annabeth to take there first shower seeing as she was practically the team leader.By the time Hazel and Piper had finished unpacking Annadeth was done in the bath.She emptied out her deck and analysed it,pulling cards out and replacing them with new cards.When they had all bathed and had a chance to rebiuld their decks they knocked on the boys room to see if they were ready for lunch.The group went upstairs to floor 6 were the lunch hade began.Floor 6 was a huge hall with loads of tables - one for each team - dotted all over the place.The four of them went and found their spesific table and sat down."So when does the tournement start? asked Leo."Cause im ready to kick some -"Hazel did an intentional interuption cough then jestured towards all the other teams."Oh,right."While staring at the other teams Leo noticed a buffe tabel.It looked like an Iceland freezer but it covered almost the whole length of the room.People crowded round the l shaped buffet table.Leo stood up abruptely and almost fell over his chair leg."Food"he groand like a zombie saying " brains" thought this was better than brains,at least it was better than his inturpretation of brains.All mushy and - egghh.Leo dicided to put the thought out of his head."What are you wating for." he picked up his plate and sprinted up to the buffet table.The other 5 aproched the table with as mutch enthusiasum yet masked it in the hopes of not embarasing themselves.They all put as much food on there plates as possible and walked back to there table.Just as Leo was about to eat his holy mary mother maccaroni sausage sandwitch - basically a sandwhich with a filling of cocktail sausages,somethinv he was soon to patent eventhough the thought of patents brought back bad memories - annabeth slaped it out of his hands."Thank the gods"said annabeth.Leo could argue,but he knew if he dident thank gods like hades at the table annabeth would send him to thank hades in person.He silently prayed to the gods for help in his fights.Then he scoffed down his plate in a atter of minutes.The other finished just as quickly."Well that was amazing"said Leo,throwing his head back.Annabeth considered that an understatment.There bliss was short lived though as an anouncer came up onto a stage."Hello all fighters.I am here to welcome you all to this years annual buddyfight tournement.Are you ready to play?" exited cheers from the crowd."Good,now you have 15 minutes to prepear you decks and get ready for the hardest buddyfights of your lives.Go go go!." Hazel - Chapter 3:The tournements begin! Forget preperation,Annabeth took this pre-match break as an oppertunity to rest.Her food had made her sleepy.She felt like she had only slept for one minute.She woke up to Hazel shaking her."annabeth wake up!" "What is it"she asked "It is 12:43"repiled Hazel.Annabeth shot out of bed. "What?!"said Annbeth.Hazel would of reminded Annabeth she was still in her PJ's but she had already grabed her deck and ran out the room.Hazel tried to catchup with Annabeth but the elavator had already went.She got the next elevator and went up to the harbour.She joined Annabeth and the guys who were. crowed around a large swimming pool."Is this where we play?"asked Hazel.Annabeth nodded grimly. "Whats wrong?Annabeth looked down at the pool. "They just anounced that the teams have been dispanded,"said annabeth"we have to fight our teammates for a spot in the final 4 of the team."Hazel's heart sunk.Not only would they be enemys now,she had always felt that the others were back packing her through her matches and tournements.Now she had no help.She knew she was on her own."We'll always be together.Even if 2 of us are going to go we will still be rooting for eachother,we will always be friends."said Percy.Leave it to Percy to stay positive thought Hazel.She was really gratefull for having him.He was kind and friendly and strong and (dont tell him) kind of cute."Thanks." said hazel trying not to focus on the sense of dread building up inside her."First fight,"Shouted the announcer" team "limit break" Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez."Just their luck.Leo gulped and Percy grimanced.Though reluctantly began to luminise."The light of my warriors shall iluminate the future,shine forth heros."said Percy."Luminise,Awesome Adventurers!"Holy flames that flicker for eternity."said Leo."Luminise,Crimson devestation!"After the two boys had luminised their decks a holografic VR stadium constructed itself around them and the other teams-expanding one bronze plate at a time,neatly placing all the spectators in seats."Leo will go first"said a comentator Leo - Chapter 4:The tournements heat up! Turn 1: Leo Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 Percy Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 "Charge and draw!"shouted Leo as he threw a card from his hand to the guage and drew a card from the middle slot of his tool belt."Call to my center,Brass sheild dragon."by a flick of Leo's hand the card flew to the center area,shimmerd then disapeard leaving the true form of brass sheild dragon in its place."Attack the fighter!"called Leo.The strike from bronze sheild dragon was enough to send Percy flying of the port rail.He willed the waves to move him up and he shot into the sky.He landed on the platform with such ease Leo felt envious of him."You done?"asked with a sly smile."Yeah."Leo grinned. first"said a comentator turn 2 Leo Hand:5 Guage:3 Life:10 Percy Hand:6 Guage:2 Life:9 "I draw,"said Percy reaching over to his left side and throwing the card into his hand."Charge and draw.""cast dangerous fuse!" two cards poped out of Percy's deck and shuffeled themselves."Which is pillar of fire left or right?"asked Percy,having growing enthusiasm. "Urrrr"Leo aganised over the decision."I pick ....... right" "Correct!",Leo groaned."Well kind sir,since you have given me those lovely cards you reward shall be my full power!" "I dont supose you mean on a short term loan basis.Like you give me all of you skills and knowlege and I give you it back when I've won the tounement?"Percy shook his head. "By my full power i mean cast!Pillar of fire"brass sheild dragon turned to ash and crumbled."now equipt brave equiptment glory seeker!buddy call to my right,Dragonblade weilding sheila vanna!" "About time!"sheila complained. "Sorry dude" Leo Hand:5 Guage:3 Life:10 Percy Hand:6 Guage:2 Life:9 "I draw,"said Percy reaching over to his left side and throwing the card into his hand."Charge and draw.""cast dangerous fuse!" two cards poped out of Percy's deck and shuffeled themselves."Which is pillar of fire left or right?"asked Percy,having growing enthusiasm. "Urrrr"Leo aganised over the decision."I pick ....... right" "Correct!",Leo groaned."Well kind sir,since you have given me those lovely cards you reward shall be my full power!" "I dont supose you mean on a short term loan basis.Like you give me all of you skills and knowlege and I give you it back when I've won the tounement?"Percy shook his head. "By my full power i mean cast!Pillar of fire"brass sheild dragon turned to ash and crumbled."now equipt brave equiptment glory seeker!buddy call to my right,Dragonblade weilding sheila vanna!" "About time!"sheila complained. "Sorry dude" Sheila muttered something about foolish non video game based life forms."Moving swiftly along,I call blade wing pheonix to my left" "What ill manered mongrel dares disturb my -.Oh,hello,Percy." "Hi blade,listen I need you to attack that fighter ok? "Yes sir"blade said showering Leo in a storm of kunui. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"secreamed Leo "Next attack,go sheila"said Percy A faint green aura surounded Leo."Cast Green dragon sheild!"Sheila was send barreling back. "Final attack!"said Percy,then he jumped up onto Leo podium only to be stoped by blue dragon sheild."End of turn." Turn 3 Leo Hand:4 Guage:4 Life:6. Percy Hand:3 Guage:2 Life:10 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts